


Sammy and Rascal

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: Evan and Brock had gotten married months ago, they were incredibly happy and equally as cheesy. They enjoyed the married life and were more than satisfied with each other, but they both felt that they needed something else to complete their home.





	

Evan and Brock had gotten married months ago, they were incredibly happy and equally as cheesy. They enjoyed the married life and were more than satisfied with each other, but they both felt that they needed something else to complete their home.

So here they are at a pet shop playing with cute little puppies and kittens. Evan had already gotten attached to a pretty American Shorthair calico kitten, who had climbed into his lap and promptly fell asleep as if she’d known him forever. It was no secret Evan loved cats, and he would happily walk out with the cute little furball in his lap, but he knew Brock wanted a puppy.

Brock sat opposite Evan, admiring how cute his husband was while cuddling and cooing at the sleepy kitten. Brock had been playing with an adorable Yellow Labrador Retriever puppy. He was absolutely adoring the little rascal that was nipping at his fingers and chasing his own tail. He and Evan were obviously going to break their promise of only getting one pet.

Sammy, the cat, practically loved curling around Evan’s feet while he was working. Sammy kept to herself when she wasn’t demanding Evan’s attention and sometimes chased Rascal around the house, which was always amusing to see. The cat also had an uncanny ability to find things to climb and constantly gave her owners heart attacks when they saw where she managed to curl up in.

Rascal spent his days following Brock around and occasionally chilling with Evan in the morning when Evan went on his morning runs. Rascal was super excitable and had the energy of a miniature sun, which was great because he spent his time trying to play with Sammy. Rascal and Sammy became fast friends and together they got into so much trouble!

“Evan! The cat’s on top of the kitchen cabinets again” 

“Then get her down, Babe, I’m a little busy.” 

“She’s going to scratch me again, she only likes you and Rascal!”

Evan popped into the kitchen and Brock caught him rolling his eyes, “Whatever, she loves you! Otherwise, she wouldn’t cuddle up to you when you take a nap. Here, Sammy!” Evan squeezed the fake mouse in his hand. They usually hid it from her because she loved “hunting and killing” it and bringing the “dead” mouse to them.

Rascal came running in and sitting near his food bowl, thinking it was time to get fed since everyone was in the kitchen. Sammy ignored her pal and launched at the toy mouse in Evan’s hand. She snatched it from Evan and ran off in a hurry to kill off the disgusting rodent. This, of course, caused Rascal to run off after her, barking the entire time.

Evan laughed and pulled Brock close. “And to think we’re going to have to go through this again when he have kids.” Brock laughed and kissed his husband.

“Hopefully they won’t climb the kitchen cabinets or we might have to call an exorcist. Just saying.”

They laughed and went on to continue their day in domestic bliss with their pets and the thought of kids in the near future.


End file.
